Bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of applications. Some applications require a seal arranged between a radially inner ring and a radially outer ring of the bearing to prevent contaminants from entering the area of the rolling elements. The radially outer end of the seal is typically fixed to the radially outer ring and the radially inner end of the seal typically contacts the radially inner ring. However, the positions can be reversed. Seals exhibit varying sealing characteristics depending on the rotational speed of the shaft or rotor on which the bearing assembly is supported. The sealing characteristics also vary depending on the force with which the radially inner end of the seal is pressed against the radially inner ring.
It has also been known to provide a positive pressure in the area of the rolling elements, such as through an air or air/oil feed into the sealed area. However, this can result in a deterioration of the lubricant film developed between the rolling elements and the races on the bearing rings.
It would be desirable to provide a rolling bearing assembly including a configuration that allows a positive pressure to be developed to further prevent the entry of contaminants into the area of the rolling elements without the drawbacks of the known prior art.